1. Field of the Invention the present invention relates to an optoelectrical composite cable having an optical fiber and a plurality of electrical lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectrical composite cables in which an optical fiber and electrical lines are covered with a single sheath have been known as cables used for signal transmission and so on between electronic apparatuses, such as computers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-9156 discloses an optoelectrical composite cable in which optical fibers are arranged in a tube and a plurality of electrical lines are arranged around the circumference of the tube. A power-supply line for power supply and a signal line for signal transmission are use as the electrical lines arranged around the circumference of the tube.
Related technologies include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-9156 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59495.